Till I Hear You Sing Once More
by ladyofEomer
Summary: Estelle's childhood memories of the Angel of Music come yet again to life in this POTO one-shot


Paris, France 1893

I stood before the Paris De La Opera and gazed upon the vast beauty of it all. I had been here one time when I was a young girl with my parents. We had gone to see Christine Daae's last performance before she went to go and marry Raoul Vicomte de Chagny. I can only vaguely remember the scandal that had gone on at the time. Apparently Miss Daae was with two men, her music teacher and the Vicomte. I cared little on such matters. All I knew was that she chose the Vicomte and her music teacher hasn't been seen since. I walked up the steps recalling the events of that night over 10 years ago when I was just a girl of 9. My mother and father had left the box we were sitting in, box 5 to be exact, to visit some acquaintances of theirs. I was left sitting alone to look in aw around me at all the people around the theater. The song at the end of the act still played in my mind as I shook my leg back and forth restlessly. I sang lightly to myself as I had often when I was a child without my mother noticing of course. I paid little attention to the space around me being swept away by the sound of the orchestra's intermission song.

"My child, your voice- you have a gift." I turned around startled to the voice soft but passionate. I could see nothing but the shadow of the hall behind.

"Hello?" I asked a little confused. Mother always told me my mind would take control of me at times which is what I thought had happened.

"I am here child. Now, sing again. Feel it in your soul." The voice said again and a figure appeared in dark clothes and his face was covered with a mask. I was only scared for a moment but something within me told me he would not harm me.

"Go ahead." He said coaxing me on. I took a breath again not knowing exactly what to do because mother only let me sing in church. I sang softly the song that the orchestra was currently playing as the man knelt down beside me. His hand rested on the back of my chair while his other lifted my chin to look into his face. Our eyes were locked onto one another's and I could see the hint of pride in his glowing brown eyes. I finished the first line of the song and stopped shyness taking hold of me.

"Little one, when you are older. Come again here and find me. You will not have to look long. Sing to me. The angel of music is my name. Hold this token for me and never stop singing." He slipped something into my hand and when I went to look down at it he left. It was ring, a silver one bent into the shape of a rose. I held it close to my chest looking around again for the figure but there was no sign of him. Mother would have questioned me endlessly on the ring had I shown her so I kept it hidden for years and years. I never did forget that man or what he had told me. Ever since that night I spent more time in music. I didn't know what came over me but now everything to me was music. I would never give it up no matter how much my father and mother disliked it. They had plans for my future, which didn't involve anything that I was passionate about. My voice grew stronger and stronger while I kept that ring as inspiration. That masked man enchanted me in a way. I was far too curious than was good for me. And now here I am standing where we had first met so long ago. I took a deep breath and climbed the stairs. I doubted he would still be here, and if he were how would he remember the little girl I was? I was willing to take the chance as the doors opened for me and the golden splendor of the Opera house shone down upon me yet again. Music was playing quietly in the background and I swayed back and forth to its calming sound. I felt it move through me like it did so well before. I walked down to the stage where the orchestra practiced for their upcoming show featuring famous Prima Donna singers. Only the most talented and famous women would sing at this performance. It was going to be a big musical I could see with all the people busy scurrying here and there carrying props and various things. I looked around once and saw the theater director talking with the conductor.

"Excuse me! Mr. Sebastian Broussard?" I asked walking over. Both men looked to me confused. I outstretched my hand feeling a little embarrassed again.

"Hello mademoiselle. What can I do for you I am Sebastian Broussard." The first man said bowing slightly and kissing my hand.

"My name is Estelle Desmarais. I am a singer and I was wondering perhaps if-" I was cut off by Mr. Broussard's hand.

"Please Miss Desmarais. We are busy as you can see and we need no more singers. Good day madam." He spoke coldly having no care for what I had to say. I was a little more than shocked but left them. How would I find him now? I looked down at the ring the Angel of Music had given me on my finger and I got an idea…

I waited quietly until later that night when most people would be heading home. My grandmother whom I was staying with wouldn't expect me until a little while anyway so I had time. Mr. Broussard and most of the others had left so it was just about only myself and the orchestra conductor.

"Sir, I apologize for bothering you but someone asked me to meet them here and I have to sing. Please, it is so very important to me." I clasped my hands together almost getting desperate. The hold that the Angel of Music had on me ever since that night when we met grew stronger and stronger the more I stayed here. The conductor rubbed his graying mustache once and turned to the orchestra around him who were getting ready to leave.

"One moment." He said taking his place at the stand and picking up his pointer. I smiled brightly climbing onto the stage and facing the audience.

"Ok miss, I will play one song for you. Do you know this one?" He asked handing me a piece of sheet music. I looked at it briefly and smiled.

"Yes I do monsieur." I said holding the music in my hand and waiting while the music started to play.

"I met a man long ago here and he told me all I had to do was sing to him and he would find me. This is for you Angel of Music." I spoke and then closed my eyes and let the melody play right into my very soul. The sound of it was taking control of me and I just let the music flow out of me.

I peer through windows,

Watch life go by,

Dream of tomorrow,

And wonder "why"?

The past is holding me,

Keeping life at bay,

I wander lost in yesterday,

Wanting to fly -

But scared to try.

But if someone like you

Found someone like me,

Then suddenly

Nothing would ever be the same!

My heart would take wing,

And I'd feel so alive -

If someone like you

Found me!

So many secrets

I've longed to share!

All I have needed

Is someone there,

To help me see a world

I've never seen before -

A love to open every door,

To set me free,

So I can soar!

If someone like you

Found someone like me,

Then suddenly

Nothing would ever be the same!

There'd be a new way to live,

A new life to love,

If someone like you

Found me!

Oh, if someone like you

Found someone like me,

Then suddenly

Nothing would ever be the same!

My heart would take wing,

And I'd feel so alive -

If someone like you

Loved me...

I finished and the power I felt in my soul was like nothing I had ever felt in my life. Something was so right about this I couldn't figure out what it was but I knew this was where I belonged. The conductor just gave me an astounded look.

"Miss Desmarais, tomorrow night come, your dressing room shall be waiting for you. Welcome to the Paris de la Opera." Mr. Broussard said putting his hat on and leaving the building.

"Parfaite mademoiselle!" The conductor kissed my hand and with that they all left and I was alone on the stage. I did it. I sang to him. Not only had I done what I came to do but I was actually going to sing in the opera. My grandmother would be proud of me. My parents on the other hand… I had no time to think of that however, all I had to do was wait for him to find me. I waited for some while and to my disappointment no one came. The time for me to leave came and I headed out the door broken hearted.

"You came to me child. I see your voice is as beautiful as I foresaw. Mr. Broussard has done well and choosing you. Tomorrow we meet again." The phantom voice hit my ears again like it did when I saw young. I turned around hoping to catch a glimpse of him again but there was no one to be seen. He remembered me! I turned around and headed home happy of what just happened. I didn't do this for nothing. We were going to meet, I paused outside of the theater and thought silently.

"We are going to meet?" My heart fluttered at the thought. Often I had dreamt of his presence near me. Often had I tried to picture his face through the flashes of my memory.

"Come along Estelle. He must be significantly older than you are. You cannot fall in love with him. Especially seeing you don't even know who he is." I told myself climbing into the carriage. It was impossible. Was it?

The next day I broke the news to my grandmother who surprisingly took it with amazing composure. I headed to the opera house around 2:00 in the afternoon after running errands for my elderly grandmother. The thought of meeting the Angel of Music again was thrilling to me. What if I wasn't what he expected? What if I wasn't good enough for him? That was the only thing that gave me a slight fear. I entered the Opera house again to be greeted by Mr. Broussard standing at the entrance, I guessed he was waiting for me?

"Ah Mademoiselle Desmarais, a pleasure to see you again. If you would please come with me so we can rehearse your song for tonight." He said bowing to me then leading the way back to the stage. The orchestra was already there waiting and in no time at all I was on stage going over a song they had picked out for my performance tonight at 8:00. Apparently it was a duet with a male opera singer. That would be nice even though I never had sung a duet before. We worked for the next 2 hours and when it came time for the performance I stood motionless in my dressing room. I hadn't seen the Angel of Music and now as I looked at myself in the mirror touching the dark red and black mask I was given and seeing the midnight colored gown they had given me it all became very real. I took a deep breath and was about to exit my dressing room when a dark and looming figure held onto my wrist. I turned around startled only to be greeted by the man from my dreams, the one who somehow gave me my love for music, the one who wore the mask.

"Angel…" I trailed off being entranced by his eyes. He took a couple steps back and took me with him.

"You came." I managed to speak and the smile on my face was evident. He looked at me with passionate eyes and released my hand. Waiting for him to say something or even move I gently touched his shoulder. He suddenly turned around and music started playing though I know not where it came from

Ten long years,

Living a mere façade of life

Ten long years

Wasting my time on smoke and noise

In my mind I hear melodies pure and unearthly

But I find I can't give them a voice without you…

The day starts, the day ends

Time crawls by

Night steals in, pacing the floor

The moments creep,

Yet I can't bear to sleep

Till I hear you sing

And weeks pass, and months pass

Seasons fly

Still you don't walk through the door

And in a haze

I count the silent days

Till I hear you sing once more.

And sometimes at night time

I dream that you are there

But wake holding nothing but the empty air

And years come, and years go

Time runs dry

Still I ache down to the core

My broken soul

Can't be alive and whole

Till I hear you sing once more

And music, your music

It teases at my ear

I turn and it fades away and you're not here

Let hopes pass, let dreams pass

Let them die

Without you, what are they for?

I'll always feel

No more than halfway real

Till I hear you sing once more

His voice was the most amazing and captivating sound I had ever heard in my life. I had never thought I could fall in love so easily but I did. When he finished the song he stood looking into the mirror at our reflections. The phantom's voice was like a pure fervor of music. The words sunk into my mind and a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"I have dreamt of this moment for years." I whispered walking over to him resting my hand on his shoulder once again and feeling the red fabric of his jacket.

"Why?" He asked suddenly seeming sad. My eyes darted to his face.

"Because you gave me something that I now know I would be lost without. You gave me music." I answered now taking his hands in mine and turning him to face me.

"I don't ever want to be parted from you. Everything I am is because of you and for the past 10 years I have thought of nothing else but you and your gift. Teach me, show me. I beg of you." I said pulling his hands close to my heart. His eyes met mine and the sadness was gone from them.

"Will you come with me and never turn back? Will you leave all you know behind and become mine and only mine?" He asked and I could a flicker of a dark light in his eyes. I needed but only a moment to answer.

"Yes," I murmured slowly. And his hand now found my face.

"Sing for me again Estelle. Sing like you have never before. Go and be mine at last." He said spoke softly leading me to the door without taking his eyes off of me.

"Where will you be?" I asked hearing my name being called.

"I will be watching you." The Phantom answered kissing my hand one last time. My head was spinning when I finally managed to go onstage. I turned to the crowd and began.

_[Me]_

What are you doing tonight?

Stay a little longer

It may be this place

But don't say no

I will invent something

To hold you prisoner

But what was the need

To love you just a bit

As I finished the familiar presence of greatness consumed me and my eyes now looked to see my angel of music enter giving me a sly smile.

_[Angel of music]_

This day is crazy

But the moon is my friend

If you still have a dream

Alone in the middle of a city

Only friends and then who knows

Then it's never enough

So many things to tell each other

And kissing and understanding and hugging

Then it's never enough

And we get late, but come on

Where are you running to this time?

The phantom now moved behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him and I felt for the first time in 10 years like I was home.

_[Both]_

Just show me how to love you

I will never leave you

Like a seagull on the rocks

I stay a fairytale, and you?

What are you doing tonight?

_[me]_

Hunger or fever or whatever

I feel at home

Inside this dream to throw away

It doesn't seem true but

It seems another city

_[Angel of Music]_

And it's never enough

So many things to tell each other

And kissing and understanding and hugging

And it's never enough

It's already late, but come on

Where are you going back to this time?

_[Both]_

Just show me how to love you

And we shall laugh about it

Seagull on the rocks

Where were you hiding?

Where were you until now?

_[me]_

What are you doing tonight?

We'll laugh about it

May be another night

And it's already tomorrow morning

And you must turn off the moon!

When we finished as I was told a kiss would seal the act and I took the angel's hand as he moved closer and closer to me until our lips met. He was soft and gentle and heaven was now within my grasp. The curtains dropped but I was far too entranced to stop or pull away. The phantom moved back only slightly and rested our heads together.

"I have waited so long for you Estelle." The Phantom whispered calmly taking my hands in his again.

"Come and live with me forever." He closed his eyes and my heart leapt for joy.

"I would follow you anywhere." I replied and he led me along with him into the dark of the night, which to me was heaven on earth. I had never seen a more beautiful man even though his face was still covered by that mask. His soul was beautiful and that was all that mattered. My life was his now and I couldn't imagine living any other way than with my one and only Angel of Music.


End file.
